Until Your Resting Here With Me
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe. I can't live without you. Why are you suffocating me? Why did you have to leave me? I just cannot be, not until your resting right here with me. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**Until Your Resting Here With Me**

**I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe. I can't live without you. Why are you suffocating me? Why did you have to leave me? I cannot be, not until your resting right here with me. OneShot. -NiLEY-**

**A/N: Another one of those 'spur of the moment' OneShots. I love Dido! I'd be the happiest girl on earth if she replied me on twitter, but I doubt she will. But she might, she only has 5000 and something followers, but I don't think she replies to fans. I spammed her though... a girl can dream. Another sad Niley OneShot. Why? Because I listen to sad songs that make me cry. Crying inspires me to write. Writing make me automatically think of Niley. I may not be obsessed with them any more, but nobody can deny the obvious chemistry between these two. I write because their love for each other inspires me, not because I'm an obsessive fan. Because the way they're complete opposites but somehow they're so similar... it's amazing to me. My opinions will change, but I'll always love Nick and Miley, no matter what.**

**- U n t i l Y o u r R e s t i n g H e r e W i t h M e -**

How could this happen? Just hours before, everything was perfect. So utterly perfect. You came into my room, and you were happy, and you were smiling. You didn't have a care for the world. You held me in your arms, and you kissed me, kissed me like there's no tomorrow. Did you know? Did you know what was going to happen to you? Did you hide it from me? I thought you loved me enough to never leave me alone in this world. I won't know the answers to any of my questions until your resting here with me.

You left after an hour, and you kissed me goodbye. You gave me one of those special kisses, the one that made me wish that I wasn't such a hard core Christian, the one that made me wish we could do it, right now, right then. It was a kiss full of lust, wanting, but not having. It was a goodbye kiss, even though I didn't know it at the time. It was a kiss to a new beginning, a fresh start. For me. Were you trying to make the world a better place for me? Well you failed. I don't want anything to do with this world if your not here. I don't want anyone if your not here. I won't want anything to do with anyone, I don't want to speak to anyone, not until your resting here with me.

You called me ten minutes after you left. Flirty, funny texts. You seemed so care free. Was it just an act? Why would you hide something like that from me? You said that we needed to go out at some point tomorrow. You said that it was about time you surprised me. You said that you'd pick me up at seven. You said we'd have a time we'd never forget. I don't ever want to date again, not until your resting here with me.

After another hour, you called me. Your picture flashed on the screen of my blackberry. The picture from our lunch date back in the summer, a private one that hadn't been leaked yet. You teased me about it getting leaked sooner or later so we'd have to take another private picture. When I asked why, you said that we always had to have a 'Niley' picture that no one else had seen. You laughed along with me, and said you loved the sound of my laugh. You said you knew I was blushing right now, and biting my lip down. You said you had the urge to kiss you right now. I don't know how I'm going to live without your sweet, slow and passionate kisses. I can't ever kiss anyone again, until your resting here with me.

You called me again before I went to bed. You said that you wanted to sing me to sleep, once last time. You said you were really sad about going on tour again. You made me promise I'd come to all your L/A shows. You made me promise that I'd come to your house tomorrow morning to say goodbye. You said that we'd make our relationship last this time round, because we were both stronger and older this time. You said I was the only person you saw in your future. I have no future now, I can't have one, not until your resting here with me.

You sang me to sleep. Your beautiful voice sang me to sleep. You sang my new favourite song, Vespers Goodbye. It lulled me to sleep so easily. Your sweet voice was the last thing I heard before I went to bed. You stopped singing after you'd realized I was sleep, and you whispered that you loved me. You whispered that you'd text me early morning to remind you to come say goodbye. I tried Nick, I really did.

I came over to your house early morning, with a bright smile on my face. Your sweet mother opened the door, and she ushered me, smiling happily towards me. She always like us together. You came rushing downstairs, engulfing me in a love-filled hug. In an intense, beautiful, magical hug. A hug that I'll cherish in my memory forever. You pressed your lips against mine, not caring who was there. You hugged me once last time, trying hard not to tear up. You promised you'd call me every day. You said you'd try and call me before bed to sing me to sleep, but you said it depended on where you were at the time. You said you really hated time difference. One last hug and kiss, and you retreated to your car, waving goodbye frantically. I waved back, not knowing this was the last time I'd ever see your sweet face.

A few hours later my phone started ringing. It was your mum. I picked up my phone, confused to why she'd be phoning me out the blue. She was crying when I picked up. I asked her what was wrong. She stuttered out the most painful words my ears have ever heard. She told me you were dead. That you died in a car crash. I dropped the phone. It shattered into the ground, breaking into a million pieces, as my heart did simultaneously. Her words echoed in my head. You were dead. Nick was dead. The love of my life was dead.

Now I can't eat, I can't breathe, I cannot be, until your resting here with me. Right beside me, me in your arms, singing me to sleep with your beautiful voice and telling me everything is okay. But that none of that will happen. **Until your resting here with me.**

**- U n t i l Y o u r R e s t i n g H e r e W i t h M e -**

**I am SUCH a depressing person, huh? Yeah, definitely. What did you guys think, HONESTLY? Thank you for all the amazing reviews for the final goodbye. I got 18 reviews for it! That's the most reviews I've ever got for a oneshot. Warning, I may be posting a lot of OneShots. But don't worry, I'll still be updating Just Breathe and The Popularity Contest :D REVIEW DARLINGS?! :DDDD**


End file.
